ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Ultimatefuturetrunksfan
Welcome to the Wiki! Welcome Ultimatefuturetrunksfan to the Ultra Dragon Ball Wiki! Here you can make your own Cannon, Fannon, or even Team Four Star! Or you can bring over pages from the dragonball wiki (Just copy and paste the contents) and yes that is allowed. Also, please read the Rules before editing. I hope you have a great fun time! Trunks? Chat? BlazeFireXXXX 23:36, July 24, 2011 (UTC) Reply Yea i can do it but later right now i am busy. =] Supremegogeta 01:05, July 25, 2011 (UTC) lol No problem good thing you told me cause i was about to do it. Supremegogeta 01:14, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok so do youwant me to make you the sig now? If so what colors do you want it? Supremegogeta 01:55, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Ok i am going to have to use your password. If you don't want to give that to me i understand but you can trust me i will replace your apssword with ***** so people can't see it. Supremegogeta 02:05, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey sorry to tell you but i can't get you sig the way you want it. I got the colors done but i can't get your pics the way there supose to be. Talk to another Admin if they can get it as it wont work for me i got one pic the way you wanted it but then it screw up the color. Supremegogeta 02:26, July 25, 2011 (UTC) I could make you your sig if you want. July 24 Yes i can do that. Supremegogeta 02:31, July 25, 2011 (UTC) Normally i would tell you how but i can't i have to go soon so ask Gotek to amke you one or ask him to tell you how. And yes of course you can make a fan fic. lol Supremegogeta 00:30, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Sorry it took so long to reply. Here's the instructions on how to make a sig: WHATYOUWANTITTOSAY then for pics: The pic you want has to be on the wiki then you just put the filename at either the front or end of the sig (Of course you can have more than one pic). Let me know if you have anymore problems. August 1 Oh, right. Before you do anything that I just told you go to your userpage, then go to the address bar and add /sig2 to it. On that page put User:ultimatefuturetrunksfan/sig. THen go to the address bar and remove the 2. On that page put what I said in my last message. August 1 The address bar is the thing at the very top of all computer screens where you put in the website name. August 1 Sig Ok first make a page called User talk: Ultimatefuturetrunksfan/sig Then you can use this to help you http://codesnippets.wikia.com/wiki/Signatures. SuperSaiyanNala 18:40, August 11, 2011 (UTC) I had to delete your newest page because it needed to be a blog post, not a page. On the side of your talk page button there is a "blog" button. click that and you can create a blog post. And you can put exactly what you wanted to say there. No need to worry. lol Supremegogeta 21:17, August 18, 2011 (UTC) Probley where Wikia Staff keeps changing every thing it's annoying. Supremegogeta 21:24, August 18, 2011 (UTC)